Shadows of Dusk
by Frostbreaker
Summary: The past can haunt the longest of memories for long spans of time...and for an eternal being, that span may very well be eternal. What happens when that memory is given form and sentience? Can a mere shadow become more than the darkness that founded it? Rated T for violence, use of alcohol, strong language, and some suggestive situations.
1. Ch 1: Eclipse

**A/N: What's this? Two new stories in one night? Awww shit, dawg.**

**All ponies are humans...somewhat. By that I do not mean anthro...but until further notice, envision all ponies as humans...you'll understand more later on in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, nor the original story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Eclipse

As the moon nestled itself into the welcoming arms of the horizon, its sister, the sun, rose from behind me, bathing the waiting world with morning's first light...effectively chasing away the night.

I let forth a smile of contentment as the breeze caressed my bronze locks, the fabric of my shirt and pants ruffling ever so slightly as well. It was because of mornings like this that I woke every day. It was for days like this that I had waited centuries as my true sight was bestowed upon me for the first time.

It was for a world like this that I lived.

I watched from my solitary balcony as the many people of the city began to wake as well, opening shops, escorting children to school, or, like me, simply enjoying the morning of a new day...a better day.

"Another job well done." I whispered to the air. I then straightened my cloak and the rapier along my waist before making my way back inside to begin my day of work.

* * *

My stroll through the hallways that made up my home was slow and quiet, and I allowed myself to run my fingertips along the smooth marble that made up the many walls of the massive structure. It was a wonder that such a thing was built by the hands of men, and even more so that it was done as a gift. It was strange in a sense, but then I did not understand many things about the world. Perhaps with time, I would understand this too.

Time will tell.

"Your highness!" shouted a voice from behind me.

I turned to see a young man in his teens with a penchant for writing and a talent for interrupting times of relaxation for me. All the same, he was simply doing his job, so I did not fault him for it.

I offered a smile to the young man and responded, "Ho there Quickwrite, it is good to see you this lovely morn. What news do you bring?"

The obsidian-haired boy made his way to me before stopping and catching his breath, having obviously been trying to find me for a good while now. After a few deep gasps he responded, "Well first you are due in the throne room, as it appears that-"

"I know, I know." I responded dismissively.

"Right." Quickwrite replied with a nod. "Very well, the next order of business on the agenda is swordplay training at midday with Armsmaster Shining Armor in the Bloodletter's Grotto." At this, he cringed a bit. "By Celestia, they could have named it better than that."

I allowed myself a coy grin as I stated, "It is said that the ground is red not by the rock, but from the countless drops of blood that have been shed there, both by friend and enemy alike."

"Charming." my companion commented with a look of disgust. "Anyhow, it appears that other than a request to attend a knighting ceremony, you are free for the day."

As we continued to pace the halls I turned to my company with a raised eyebrow. "Really? Are you positive there is nothing more?"

"Would you like there to be?" Quickwrite asked with a wry grin.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Not particularly. I just am surprised to have nearly an entire day to myself. Whatever shall I do?"

"So long as you don't meet up with dragonboy..." the young man grumbled from beside me.

I turned to him with a frown and shot back, "This 'dragonboy' is a dear friend of mine, so I would appreciate it if you did not disrespect him."

"Right...apologies milord." he responded meekly. "Just...please try and refrain from destroying everything this time. I thought I was going to be beheaded or something."

"A beheading has not occurred since before the princesses ruled, Quickwrite." I corrected him with a chuckle.

"Fine, banishment then, whatever." he growled.

I just laughed louder as I remarked, "All of this stress will give you an ulcer. Perhaps you should learn to have some fun."

"What I consider fun is being able to sit down with a good book and not have to worry about you breaking anything." he responded with a huff. "Do that for me and I'll be having fun."

* * *

The two of us walked for some length of time before arriving at a familiar set of double-doors.

My companion bowed his head slightly before stating, "I shall await you at the knighting ceremony. Good luck."

I offered a smile and a nod to my charge before he retreated, so I nodded to the two armored guards and they opened the doors and escorted me inside.

The room was very familiar, and yet foreign each time I walked the plush line of carpet that spanned the door to the steps leading to two specific thrones. Even as I did so yet again, it still felt new to me, and fresh. An odd sensation to be sure, but not unwelcome. It simply reminded me of my pleasure to be here, and the joy I felt every time my feet fell upon the stone floor.

Most of all, it reminded me of how privileged I was to be here again...as a loved one.

"Nightblade!" shouted a young voice just before I was nearly knocked over by a small body barreling into me.

I caught the force and cradled the small child against my chest with a laugh. "Cassie, it is wonderful to see you again. It feels like many moons since last I have gazed upon you. Have you grown?"

The young bronze-skinned girl nodded furiously. "Mmhmm! Mama said I grew bigger since last month! Soon I'm gonna be as big as you!"

"I believe it, dear sister." I responded with a loving grin. As I continued to make my way to my destination I asked, "Have you done as Ms. Shade asked? Have you done your homework?" The young girl averted her eyes and I sighed. "Well I guess if it is unfinished I cannot take you to the Lunar Tower tonight..."

She gasped as her golden locks fell upon her face. "Oh, I'll do it right now!" The child jumped out of my grasp and ran down the hallway beside me, a guard trying his best to keep up with the youthful female.

"You always did have a way with children, my son." quipped a gentle voice from behind me. "Though I must admit I am pleased that it is with joy this time instead of heart-wrenching fear."

I barked a laugh and nodded as I turned to face the speaker. "Yes indeed. My, how times have changed, yes?"

The target of my weak joke stood, her long multicolored hair wafting in an ethereal breeze that was as eternal as time itself. Her golden-wrapped sandals made no sound as she quickly descended the stairs and embraced me tightly. "I have missed you, Nightblade."

I smirked as I returned the embrace and remarked, "It was for but four months, mother...but I appreciate the sentiment."

The dark-skinned beauty pulled away from me with a playful grin and said, "I miss you _every_ day you are away, dear...whether it be one or one-thousand"

I looked down at the slightly shorter woman and asked, "Is it too much to hope that _she_ missed me as well?"

The sun goddess' smile wavered and she trailed her hands along my sleeves. "Please give her time, my son. This is very complicated and very difficult for her to handle. It has only been a month since this happened. Please understand..."

I gave a smile to the pleading woman and grasped one of her hands in my own. "It is alright, mother. I do understand and I will wait as long as it takes."

The skin of a soft bronze hand caressed my pale cheek as she responded, "I only regret that father could not see you before death took him. You are so much like him."

I sighed and dropped my gaze. "Not enough for some to forget the past, it seems." Beloved mother was opening her mouth to respond, but I shook my head with a smile. "It is fine, really."

The princess of the sun smiled warmly and nodded before stepping away and taking her place upon her large throne. "Well, I assume you know why you are here then, yes?"

"Unfortunately." I quipped with a sigh of resignation.

The solar princess rolled her eyes with a grin. "Come now, you act as if I am sentencing you to death or something. It is your birthday tomorrow!"

"I do not _have_ a birthday." I corrected.

The powerful woman's dark hand found my own as she answered, "You were born the day I discovered you. It was the day that your new life began, which is a birth in itself. It is a special day for me and I wish to celebrate it. Is it not special to you as well my son?"

"Of course it is, mother." I responded with a warm smile. "Forgive my need to be precise."

The glowing monarch shook her head, causing her multicolored wavy hair to ripple softly. "Do not think ill of it. It is that logic that makes you so special to everyone you meet, along with so much more."

No matter how many times it was said, praise from her always made me feel better. It made me feel loved...and important.

If only the truth were similar.

I gazed back at my loving guardian and gave her a warm smile that spoke of love and affection. "Thank you, mother. It always bring joy to my heart to hear such things from you." I then smirked. "So when am I to meet this famous protege of yours? I have befriended her loyal assistant, but have yet to meet the young woman herself."

"It is ironic you should speak of her, as she will be here at the knighting ceremony today." the solar goddess responded happily. "The man to be knighted is none other than Armsmaster Shining Armor, her older brother."

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Wait, is she named Twilight Sparkle?" A nod was my response. "Wow...I am now so much more eager to meet her now. Shining Armor speaks very highly of his younger sister."

"Cassiopeia speaks of you the same, Nightblade. You are more loved than you believe...a trait you and Twilight Sparkle share in common." the princess responded gently.

I sighed and lowered my gaze to the steps in front of me. "I will allow myself love when I have atoned for my past, mother. Merely having the love of you and dear Cassie is far more than I deserve."

"What would calm the storm in your heart, Nightblade?" she asked with concern.

I leveled my gaze with hers - icy blue eyes staring back at warm magenta - and said, "The acceptance and forgiveness of Princess Luna. Though it may be impossible, it is all that will sate the hunger within my soul...the desire to do what is right."

A knowing smile crossed her face. "It is that desire that will assure your victory in that endeavor, my son." She then inclined her head towards the far door leading to my next destination. "Shining Armor will be waiting for your arrival at midday. Get yourself some breakfast and see to him next." The sun princess looked into my eyes pleadingly. "And _please_ go easy on him this time. I would wish to do without a verbal tongue-lashing from his wife."

I smirked and replied, "I will try, princess."

"Very well...off you go." the warm monarch replied with a smile.

* * *

As I took my place at the large banquet table, a young servant was beside me nearly immediately. She smiled warmly and asked, "Is there anything I can get for you today your highness?"

I placed a finger on my chin in thought for a moment before nodding. "I fancy a roasted tomato sandwich on toasted rye with oregano and olive oil, along with a glass of Canterlot Special Reserve 1042, please."

"Very good, your highness. I shall pass it onto the royal cooks and they will have it out to you in just a moment." she responded happily.

I waited until the young woman left before slumping in my chair a bit, letting out a loud sigh of mental exhaustion. It was times like this that I truly loathed...times that allowed my mind to wander of its own accord, mostly down dark paths that lead only to suffering. It was not a second later, however, that I felt another presence approaching, but this one very familiar and friendly.

I smiled as I heard the subtle footsteps of my company approached and greeted, "Good day, Spike."

"Hey, Prince Nightblade. How have you been?" the young drake-blood asked with a grin.

I turned my body to face the young man and responded, "I have been well, my friend. How have you been since last we met?"

"Twilight's been working me pretty hard, but it's all good." was my response.

I smiled and added, "I am to meet her today...or so I have been told."

"Yeah," he started with an excited smile, "she's going to be there with her brother when he gets knighted. Finally you get to meet her!"

I chuckled a bit and closed my eyes. "If she is a friend to you, then I am most excited to do so. I have heard great things about the young mage."

"It's worth the wait Prince Nightblade, I promise." my companion said with a grin.

I noticed a cook approaching from the culinary hall and nodded towards him. "Have you eaten yet Spike?"

The young drake-blood nodded with a fanged grin. "I have. Twi and I had some breakfast at Sugarcube Corner with our friends before we came here." His emerald green reptilian eyes then eyed me curiously. "Are you really excited to see her or are you just saying that?"

I shook my head with a smile as the plate of hot food was set down before me. "I am being completely truthful, Spike. I have heard much of her and I am most interested in making her acquaintance."

"Cool." he responded with a simple smile. "I'll be sure and tell her that she'll get to meet my friend at the ceremony then, okay?"

I nodded as I levitated a fork and knife to the plate and began cutting. "Of course, my friend. I am looking forward to it." I then lowered my voice and questioned, "You have not told any of my true identity, have you?"

"Of course not." the green-haired boy assured. "Who you are is your own business, and when you're ready to tell everyone, then I'll stand by you."

I looked to the confident young man and nodded with a smile. "And I thank you for that, my friend."

"Well, I'll be heading out then. No doubt Twilight's going to want my help to make sure everything's on the up and up before the ceremony starts." he replied with a groan. "Will you be good without me or do you need anything?"

I chewed and swallowed a bite of the perfectly-seasoned meal and shook my head. "Not at all. I am capable of handling things, Spike. I appreciate your readiness to assist me though."

The young man nodded once more before standing up and jogging out of the banquet hall, leaving me to finish my meal alone.

* * *

The noonday sun was shining on my pale skin as I made my way to Bloodletter's Grotto, confident that this activity would allow me to expend my excess energy and clear my mind at the same time. It was a simple practice that came as natural to me as magic or even breathing, but it still offered enjoyment.

As I entered the manmade cave, I let my eyes wander over all of the others gathered there. Some were not much older than Spike, while others had clearly seen battle on more than one occasion. It was a sad truth of the era our world was in, but one that warriors relished all the same.

The age of peace was at an end...now, was the age of war.

By what mother had explained to me, it was not always so. In fact, the last enemy before now to rise against the kingdom of Equestria was...well, me. A tad depressing when I thought about it, but a truth I had come to terms with in order to cleanse my soul. Even King Sombra's return had not caused as much upheaval as I had, but it was a past that I was bent on atoning for now.

It was why I felt so indebted to her...to Luna.

"Defend yourself!" shouted a gruff voice from in front of me, and I had just enough time to draw my sword before a large battleaxe nearly crashed down on my head. I flourished my rapier and deflected the powerful blow to land on the stone beside me, and was met with the smiling face of the armsmaster. "Well done, Nightblade." He then turned to the others gathered and added, "You see? A true warrior is ready at all times, even when deep in thought." The blue-haired man then turned to me with a smile. "If only I had another twenty men like you..."

I chuckled. "If there were any more similar to me, you would be out of a job, Shining Armor." I then reached forward and grasped his wrist firmly, as he did the same. "It is good to see you, armsmaster. I trust the past few months has treated you well?"

He grinned. "It has. I got married, fell under a changeling's mind control spell, and defended all of Equestria from a changeling invasion...not to mention I helped Cadence repel the return of King Sombra."

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Changeling invasion? Of what do you speak?"

The battle-hardened man grinned and asked, "Has Princess Celestia not told you of the changeling invasion?" I shook my head with confusion. "Well, it was all planned around my wedding to Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. The changeling queen herself imprisoned and impersonated my bride to be, feeding off of the love I held for her and thus, becoming stronger. Eventually she had the power to attack Sun Princess Celestia head-on and win."

"Mother has not told me of any of this." I mumbled with growing concern.

Shining Armor smiled. "Possibly because she didn't want you to worry. Well, it's no big deal really. Twilight found my fiancé and freed her, which broke the spell over me and allowed my magic to come unhinged. Princess Cadence then offered her own energy to me, which allowed me to recast the barrier spell and banish the changeling threat from Equestria." He then lowered his eyes to the ground. "Many were lost that day, though."

I patted the commander's shoulder with a smile. "You did what you could, Shining Armor. If the changeling queen's magic was so strong to possess you, there was naught anyone could do. If not for you and your sibling's quick actions, all of Equestria would have fallen that day."

"Thank you Nightblade." he responded with a smile. The tall man smiled and gestured to the crowd that had gathered. "So what do you think?"

I rubbed my chin and replied, "I think four will be fair for today."

Shining Armor nodded and pointed to four tall recruits in front. "You four, front and center! Grab a weapon and prepare for battle!"

A young brown-eyed female of the four chosen asked, "You want all four of us to fight against the prince? Are you sure that's smart?"

I watched as the armsmaster thought for a second before nodding. "You're right." He then pointed to a tall burly man with eyes of solid black. "You there, get in there as well."

Without hesitation the giant of a man nodded and strode over to the weapon rack, grabbing a sword that was nearly as large as I was.

"Alright Nightblade, are you ready?" the armsmaster asked, and I nodded. "Combatants, are you ready?" The five gathered around me nodded. "Very well, begin!"

At that statement, all five fighters rushed me at once with weapons raised high with intent to kill.

* * *

"By Celestia Nightblade, it seems you get stronger every time I see you. Tell me what you eat so I can feed it to my men." Shining Armor quipped as he tended to a large gash on my forehead.

I shrugged with a smile. "Same sustenance that you consume, armsmaster. I simply have had a much longer life with which to perfect my skills."

"Right." the two-tone blue-haired man said with a grin. "I forget about that from time to time. I have to remind myself that you're unique in that respect."

I chuckled and said, "Unique is as good a word as any. Though I would-OW!"

I turned my eyes to the man tending to me and he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry...still getting used to healing spells."

I sighed and closed my eyes. "It is all as well, armsmaster. I thank you for your assistance."

Shining Armor looked me over once more before wiping away the blood from my forehead with a dry rag. "Okay, looks like you're all set." He then narrowed his eyes at me. "You better be there tonight, Nightblade. If I go up before the princesses to be knighted and you're not there, I'm going to come after you with a vengeance."

I raised my eyebrow at the soldier with a smile. "You may be the only one who could possibly make that sound like a threat to me, Shining Armor. Well, worry not...I shall be there."

The tall man patted my shoulder with a smile. "Good. Now go and get cleaned up and dressed. The princess will have a fit if you show up in those tattered clothes."

I looked down at my noble suit to see that it was indeed nearly cut to ribbons. I smiled sheepishly and responded, "Yes, perhaps a change of clothes would be wise. Very well Shining Armor, I shall see you at your ceremony." I then turned on my heel and strode towards the palace.

* * *

After washing up, I opted for a flashy pants suit that I only wore for special occasions. It was a pale icy blue to match my eyes, with black diamond buttons. The outer seam of the slacks were embroidered sapphire thread (to offer magical support), and the collar of the jacket rose low over my neck. Lastly (and my most favorite part of the suit) was the starfire silk cloak meant to go with it, that while a darker blue than the rest of the suit, it shimmered in light with the colors of the rainbow.

After getting dressed and fixing my hair into the wild style I commonly wore, I fixed my rapier at my hip and set about making my way to the throne room.

* * *

As I entered the space where the ceremony was to be held, I took a quick look over the many people who had gathered there. It was odd to see so many in one place, and even stranger that I was to be among them now.

"Nightblade!" shouted a familiar young girl's voice. I turned towards the source to see young sister Cassiopeia walking towards me in the most lovely dress I had ever beheld her wearing.

I smiled at the young girl and said, "You look wonderful, Cassie."

She giggled and took my hand in hers. "Thanks! You look nice too, big brother!"

I gently squeezed my sister's hand lovingly and responded, "Thank you, Cassie. Let us see to mother."

The two of us approached the crowded throne and made our way to the top, much to the chagrin of the many people gathered in an attempt to win the princess' favors. I ignored the scowls and strode up the steps to our beloved princess with a smile.

When the sun princess noticed us, she smiled warmly. "Good evening Nightblade," she then looked down at the young girl by my side, "and good evening, Cassiopeia. I trust the two of you are behaving yourselves so far?" The two of us nodded and this earned us another smile. "Good." She then looked back to Cassie. "Dear, could you please go play with Philomena for a moment? I would have a word in private with Nightblade."

"Okay mommy!" my younger sibling exclaimed before bounding away to chase the mythical phoenix.

Mother then stood and announced, "Please excuse me for a moment. I will return momentarily." She then nodded to me and I followed her off to a room behind the throne.

* * *

When the two of us arrived to the private room, the solar goddess levitated a glass container to her hands and opened it, smelling the brown liquid inside before pouring some into two drinking glasses.

I took the glass in my hand and watched as mother sipped the liquid, so I did the same...and immediately regretted it.

As I coughed and sputtered, her soft hand patted my back as she remarked, "It's meant to be sipped, not gulped. Take your time, son." She took another sip of her drink before releasing me. "Now...we need to talk about tonight."

I cleared my throat and slowly sipped the sharp liquor before asking, "What must we discuss, mother?"

"Well," she started, sporting a warm grin, "I would present you to my..._our_ people tonight...as my son."

My heart quickened and my mind raced at this declaration. "R-really? I mean, are you sure that is a good idea?"

"I am." she responded calmly. "It has been far too long already, keeping you a secret from everyone."

I nodded slowly before asking, "Am to be introduced as Nightblade or...?"

"I do not think they would be ready for that just yet." she answered solemnly. "For the people to accept your true self, you would need the backing of _both_ ruling monarchs of Equestria...and as you know, Luna is not quite ready yet."

I sighed in defeat. "I understand mother."

The solar princess moved closer to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "My son, I am sorry...but unfortunately my sister's emotions are one of the few things _not_ under my control."

"At least _one_ of you is proud of me. That is more than I can ask for already, I suppose." I voiced to the air.

"I have been proud of you since the day I truly knew you, dear." the comforting woman said from beside me. "And Luna shall be as well, with time."

I nodded slowly with a smile. "I suppose I can live with that for now."

"Good." she responded with a loving smile. "Now then, let us return to the waiting masses. I would have you stand with Cassie until the ceremony is over, and then I shall announce your importance to the gathered crowd."

"One question, mother." I pleaded, to which she nodded. "Everyone was aware of the birth of Cassie, and so she is no surprise...but how are you to explain a grown man as your son?"

The sun goddess reached up and touched her index finger to my nose playfully. "You let me worry about that, Nightblade. You simply focus on being the kind and respectful man that you are, and all will be fine."

"I shall try." I returned with a playful grin of my own.

* * *

The both of us finished off our drinks before readying ourselves to reenter the throne room. Before we could do so, my elegant partner stated, "Remember, wait for me to call you. Until then, keep Cassie safe and occupied."

"Understood." I responded quickly.

As the two of us made our way back to the large throne room, I calmly took my place amongst the crowd next to Cassie, who was busy conversing with none other than Spike. The three of us made "small talk" while we awaited the beginning of the ceremony, mostly about Spike and his draconic abilities. True dragons were rare on the planet, but drake-bloods like Spike were even rarer. In fact, he was the only known living hybrid in almost two-thousand years...which made him the most exciting subject in the world to a certain young girl.

After a few minutes of aimless questioning between Cassie and Spike, both princesses took the thrones and Celestia cleared her throat in preparation to speak. "Citizens of Equestria, we must thank you for gathering on a most momentous occasion." She then gestured to the younger sister that sat beside her. "Luna and I wish to commemorate this as a day when the noble actions of Armsmaster Shining Armor saved Canterlot and likely all of Equestria from the might of the changeling swarm. Captain, if you will."

At this request the burly man stepped forward to the two princesses with a stoic expression. He was dressed in full Celestial Guard armor, along with the finest sword that Steelhead, the palace blacksmith, had made in ages.

As Shining Armor arrived at the foot of the steps leading to the princesses, the two monarchs descended as he kneeled, and arrived to stand just in front of him with swords of their own ‒one of gleaming platinum, and one of the darkest voidsteel.

"Captain Shining Armor," Princess Luna spoke loudly, "you have saved us all with your courage and dedication. Even in the face of insurmountable odds, your unshakable will to protect and even your love for the crowned Princess Mi Amore Cadenza allowed you to cast out the evil that had befallen our beloved home." The normally stoic princess of the night nearly lost her mask of indifference as she gently added, "We...I am eternally in your debt."

I thought that the amount of emotion in her voice was odd...perhaps I would ask mother about it later.

Luckily, before the illusion of stoicism was lost on Luna, the solar princess stepped forth to stand beside her younger sister. "That was beautiful, Luna. Thank you." The taller royal sibling then looked to the kneeling man with a smile. "Captain, I could not have said it better myself. Your heroic deeds that day saved our home...and our subjects. You have my eternal gratitude for going above and beyond the call of duty that day."

Both princesses then coated their swords in magic, one aura of gold, and the other of a vivid blue. As I watched, both blades then became part of a swords dance between the two monarchs. Their metallic waltz symbolized exactly what Equestria was as a kingdom – beautiful, graceful, and deadly.

The dance between the two princesses ended with a clang of steel and a wave of power as both blades clashed with each other. I watched as the eyes of both goddesses became an opaque white with power, and they spoke as one.

"Captain Shining Armor, your heart is pure and your diligence true to Equestria and her people. Forevermore you are a Celestial Knight, the ever-watchful eye of the kingdom. You are the blessed shield that protects her."

Both swords were then leveled at the kneeling man and the auras commingled as they wisped towards the armsmaster. The powerful magical energies swirled around his body for a moment before coming to rest on his forearms. Where once there was bare skin, his forearms now bore ancient Equestrian word...from the time when the people of Equestria were permanently equines. It was a language only known and kept alive by the royal family, and for good reason, for within the words was the power of the heavens themselves.

For a brief moment the words flashed, but then they dimmed to become permanent markings upon the armsmaster's wrists ‒ one of orange, and the other obsidian.

With the ceremony completed, both princesses touched their swords to the kneeling man's shoulders as they spoke as one, "Arise, Celestial Knight Shining Armor." He did as requested, and the two princesses again spoke in one voice. "Do you swear to uphold the laws of Equestria, to protect her with your very life?"

"I do, my princesses." he responded with a smile.

Both of the princess' eyes stopped glowing, and Princess Celestia smiled warmly. "Henceforth you are counted among the legendary Celestial Knights, and with that title, you carry their hopes and will for a better Equestria. Congratulations Captain Shining Armor."

"There is no greater honor, princesses." the cerulean-haired man responded with the utmost respect. At this point, the silent crowd erupted with thunderous applause, causing Shining Armor to beam with happiness and pride.

The solar princess then smiled and nodded as he walked away, but then leveled her gaze with the many people gathered. "Thank you all for coming to this momentous occasion, as the knighting of Shining Armor is not the only announcement I have for my subjects today." She quickly glanced at me and said, "All of you know of my beloved daughter Cassiopeia...but I in fact have another child as well." A collection of gasps were heard and the lunar princess eyed her elder sister with confusion and a little fear. Celestia was steadfast and continued on with, "Yes...I have another child...a son." She then looked directly at me and motioned me forward. "Approach, my son."

Where once I was easily able to blend into the crowd, all eyes were now on me...including the very shocked and frightened gaze of the younger celestial sibling. It was nerve-wracking, and I had to force myself to continue my stride towards the thrones. It was easily the second most uncomfortable experience of my life so far, but I persevered and soon was standing beside the two princesses ‒ one with a genuine smile, the other with a confused grin.

The solar princess then looked over the crowd with a confident smile as she stated, "I present to you my adopted son, Prince Nightblade."

"Adopted from where?" I heard someone shout out, though I knew not who.

Mother simply smiled and said, "Where does not matter. Does where we come from decide who we are? No, it does not...neither does the circumstances of our birth. Who we are is who we choose to be...and he has shown that he is deserving of love and respect."

For a moment it looked as if a full-scale riot were about to begin...until I heard someone say, "Your princesses approve of this man...is that not enough?"

I looked to see Luna staring out over the crowd after this utterance when she added, "Thousands of years of trust you have offered Our sister, and yet you cannot trust her decision to love a man as her own child?"

Suddenly all the people gathered looked very ashamed, and began to avert their collective gaze.

The sun goddess noticed this and smiled. "Be not ashamed or afraid, my subjects. Know only that I love him as I do my dear Cassiopeia, and I ask that you please respect him as such." Celestia then sat on her throne as the smile refused to leave her face. "That is all for this evening everyone. Please be safe on your journeys home and thank you for coming. You are all dismissed."

As the many people gathered began to clear the room, I looked to Luna and asked, "Why?"

The lunar goddess looked to me with a sigh. "We cannot say We trust you yet...but We trust Our sister. Do not delve too deep into the meaning of my actions." With that said, the dark-haired woman stood and left the throne room, leaving me very confused.

"Nightblade," I heard a voice beckon from behind me, and I turned to see mother standing with a young woman by her side, "I would like you to meet my personal protégé, Magister Twilight Sparkle."

I let my eyes take in the woman's physical form. She was shorter than I by nearly an entire head, and her hair was solid black, save for a pink and violet stripe that ran through it. She radiated raw power the likes of which I had only ever felt once before...

'_Wait a minute...'_

With a gasp, the realization struck me. I could only stutter out, "T-the Element of M-Magic?"

I felt my knees collapse, and the entire world went black.


	2. Ch 2: Cleansing Blade

**A/N: Hey there, readers. Frostbreaker is back with another good chapter for this story. In this update, you are going to see a lot of changes happen, so pay attention and try and keep up. This will set the pace for the rest of the story, so make sure the details are remembered. With that being said, I will simply say do not read too deeply into certain things...not now anyway. You will see what I mean. Anyhow, please R&R and let me know what you think.**

**To Alya Spruce - Well having a horrible case of ADD doesn't help, but yes...when I first began this story, my writer's block was running rampant. Yes...a wall was running. Tis quite a chore to get them to stay still, as they should.**

**To zsd brony - Glad you enjoy. Read on, my friend.**

**To TheUnknown6od - But of course. Read on and enjoy.**

**To FireBreath5150 - Well I am sure that you will be quite pleased with the way this story will go, so worry not. There will be minimal contact with the Mane Six, and characters are going to be very easy to keep track of. With that said, details will be important, so pay attention, and enjoy yourself. I recommend a nice cup of tea or hot chocolate, with some chocolate biscuits or toast and jam.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, nor the original story.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Cleansing Blade

The first thing I could hear as I awoke was the sound of my own breath, and then a very soft breathing coming from my right. I opened my eyes to see dear Cassie laying beside me on a bed, and while at the moment I was confused as to why I was here, I was glad to know she was unharmed. I leaned to my sister and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead before sitting up in my bed, noticing that night had fallen outside. Suddenly, it was as if the Ponyville Express had hit me as the realization dawned upon me...

The Element of Magic.

She was _here_, and more importantly, she had already met me...my, what a first impression I had made upon the young girl. Thank the stars that she did not know who I am, or else it could cause a catastrophe.

It had been years since the incident at the Summer Sun Celebration, but I was still confident that learning of my true heritage would cause the young mage to become fiercely defensive. It was no secret that the woman was rather suspicious of newcomers, and was rather impulsive in her tendency to overreact. I was sure if I absolutely _needed_ to, I could defend myself, but at the moment it was not something I even wanted to entertain. It had been years since I had faced the young mage in combat, and I did not wish to do so again.

My wrath was for my enemies, and Twilight Sparkle was not one of them...not anymore.

Still, the young woman was very intelligent, so if I offered even the slightest inkling of who and what I really was, all would be undone before its time. I would not wish to place too much faith in the trust the young woman has for her mentor, as it could put immense strain on the relationship, or even break it...and that was _not_ something I would do.

"Nightblade..." whispered a voice from my left.

I turned to see the princess of the night herself, Luna, facing away from me towards a window. Her presence within my chambers made me nervous for some reason. "Greetings, princess...w-why are you here?"

The princess turned her head to look at me in surprise. "Oh, you are awake."

I rubbed the back of my head a bit, which was somewhat sore. "Yes...I am."

She stared at me for a moment before adding, "To answer your question, Tia asked Us to. She was preoccupied with royal duties, and there was none other to watch over you as you slumbered." She then shot a mild glare my way. "As We have already explained, We do this for our sister...so do not look too deeply into our actions."

I rolled my eyes in frustration and sarcastically remarked, "Right, because I would _never_ be able to see just how much you loathe me otherwise."

The lunar princess' glare hardened. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Her increasingly hostile attitude caused my attempt at understanding to crumble, as I snarled. "I believe you are intelligent enough to know, _princess_."

My condescending remark caused her eye to twitch slightly in barely-contained anger. "You would do well to remember who you are speaking to, Nightmare..."

"That is Night_blade_ now, Luna...and _you_ would do well to remember _that_." I shot back angrily. "I have tried to be cordial with you, tolerant, and even kind, but it has been nearly four years now, and you _still_ treat me as an enemy...even after your sister has taken me under her wing as her own son." The princess attempted to speak, but I cut her off, not finished yet. "No...I have more to say, and you are going to listen." Her mouth shut in shock of my order, and she waited for me to speak. After a few moments, I continued with a sad sigh as I calmed down a bit. "You are a _part_ of me, Luna...just as much as I am a part of you. Regardless of what you may think of me, that is the truth, and neither of us can escape that. Do you have _any _idea what it feels like for someone who is _literally_ your other half to hate you? Imagine what it would feel like if Celestia hated you." The princess tried to hold a stern gaze, but I saw her face quiver for just a m\oment as her eyes filled with sadness, and I said, "Exactly...it would break you. Now you have a slight understanding of how _I_ feel when you scorn me."

I could tell that my words had reached her, but her grudge did not abate. "The things you made me do..."

"Were a mistake, Luna." I finished sadly. "The person that did those things was me...but I made a mistake, just as we all do. We know better than anyone else that who or what we are does not matter...we _all_ make mistakes."

"My 'mistake' was your doing..." the night princess responded coldly.

I chuckled darkly as I raised my gaze to meet her eyes again. "If you truly believe that your only mistakes were made because of me, then you have far more to learn than I ever imagined." I stood slowly and placed my hand upon one of the support bars of the bed. "We are _all_ fallible, princess. It is a lesson you would do well to remember, as we live too long for knowledge simple as that to pass us by. My greatest mistake thus far is in letting my jealousy, rage, and greed overtake me, and thus, you. Your greatest flaw is that you truly believe that without me, you are perfect. _No one_ is perfect, Luna...not even us. If you wish to live a truly enlightened life of wisdom, that is something you must keep in mind at all times. Your sister knows this, for if she did not, she would not care for me or you as she does. Do not hold to the standard of perfection that which is imperfect, and cannot _be_ perfect." I sighed and walked over to the princess, standing beside her at the window as we both looked out over the city. "I have lived far longer than you have, princess. Once, many eons ago, I was my own being, much as I am now. It was by the curse of a vengeful unicorn that I was forced to become a disembodied entity, and those thousands of years in solitude and detachment drove me mad." I then turned my face to look at Luna, who was still staring out over the city. "I sensed the weakness within you, wrought by your emotional turmoil...and as any predator would, I pounced. You may believe otherwise, but I was once in fact a priest of the ancient gods of Equis, and bearing ill will towards any living thing was simply not something I was able to feel."

"Then why...?" the princess asked curiously.

I sighed and turned my gaze back to the view outside the window. "Insanity will make us into what we are not, princess. In both form and function, I am a shadow of who I once was...a mere shade of the light and joy I once served. The Elements of Harmony cleansed us both ‒ you of my influence, and me of my mental illnesses. It did not, however, wash away the memories that plague me. The guilt I feel for what I had done to you...it is something I will have to live with for the rest of my days, I fear." I again turned my eyes to the princess and added, "So if you feel the need to place blame on the one responsible for our actions, then place it upon me. True though it may be that your jealousy and hatred allowed me to overtake you, but our actions were not your fault. _I_ chose to rise up against Celestia, _I_ chose to bring forth eternal night." Finally, those twin cyan eyes looked back at my own, and I smiled sadly. "Someday soon I will announce to the populace the truth of who I am, so that their fear may be redirected to its rightful target...me. Though it may be too late to have your forgiveness for the sins I have committed against you, it is something I must do, if only for my own piece of mind."

I then stepped away and picked up my sword, which had been placed along with my belt upon the bedpost, and then turned around and muttered a "farewell" before leaving the room.

* * *

I arrived in the throne room some time later to see mother speaking with a few of the palace staff, but upon seeing me she quickly dismissed them and stood. "Good afternoon, Nightblade. Sleep well?"

I chuckled lightly and shrugged. "As well as one could after fainting in shock."

The sun goddess clasped her hand on my shoulder softly before retreating to her throne and eyeing me curiously. "Why _were_ you shocked, exactly?"

"Let it simply be said that I was not planning on meeting my saviors anytime soon." I responded plainly.

Mother raised her eyebrow curiously and asked, "So you recognized her?"

"Her magic is unique." I replied with a sigh. "I would never forget it...it gave me my life back."

The solar princess smiled softly as she added, "And it returned my sister, and gave me a wonderful son. It appears we both owe a debt to Twilight." She then took a serious expression. "And what of Luna...is she still...?"

I nodded with a sigh. "She will tolerate me, but it is quite clear she only does so for your sake. I believe I have given her something to think on, however."

"Oh?" she inquired with a smile.

I shook my head and replied, "It is rather personal for her, so I will not divulge that information without her consent. I am sorry."

Mother considered this for a moment before smiling and nodding. "It is fine, my son. I of all people understand the need for privacy. I will ask her at a later date, when the tension is not so high." She then folded her hands in her lap and asked, "So, would you wish to meet Twilight again?"

I smiled and nodded. "I would. It would be wise to attempt to make up for our first meeting, in which I no doubt made a fool of myself."

The sun goddess placed her palm over her mouth to stifle the giggles that threatened to erupt, but quickly composed herself and nodded. "Yes, I believe it would be best to try the meeting again." She then looked to a guard near the large doors behind me and nodded. He nodded in return before leaving the room.

A few moments of waiting later, the guard returned...along with the Element of Magic. Even from my place of nearly one-hundred paces away, I could feel the powerful magic practically _dripping_ off of her, but this time I was prepared, and so I merely smiled warmly as they both approached.

Mother approached as well from behind me, and stopped to stand by my side. As the young woman stopped a few paces in front of me, mother cleared her throat and smiled.

"Now, for a proper introduction...without the fainting this time." she began with a light chuckle. I glared at the sun princess, but she continued with, "Twilight Sparkle, this is my son, Nightblade. Nightblade, this is my personal protégé, Twilight Sparkle."

I did a slight bow of respect and greeted, "It is a pleasure, Lady Sparkle."

The young mage giggled and nodded. "The pleasure's all mine, Prince Night-"

"Please," I began with a wave of my hand, "no title. You are the famous Twilight Sparkle, who helped cleanse Princess Luna. If anyone is worthy enough to call me by name, it is you, Miss Sparkle. I thank you for your valiant efforts in protecting our world."

"O-oh my..." the young woman muttered, blushing furiously. After a moment of composing herself, she looked up at me with eyes of the most radiant violet. "W-well I appreciate your praise on the matter, but I certainly didn't do it alone. It's thanks to all my friends that I was able to pull it off. I'm just a single player in a much larger game."

The girl had quite a way of expressing things...I liked her already.

"As we all are." I mused softly. I then extended my hand to her, which she took without hesitation, and as was custom in times past, I gently kissed her hand in respect. Without thinking, I then whispered, "Thank you."

"For what?" the young mage asked curiously.

I stepped back and stammered out, "F-for doing such good for Equestria."

The mage eyed me curiously for a moment before smiling and nodding. "Well thank you, Nightblade. I appreciate that."

I composed myself and smiled as well. "It is an honor to meet you, but regrettably, I must be going. Fare thee well, Twilight Sparkle." I then quickly left the room and made my way towards the Royal Gardens.

* * *

I had been walking through the rather large hedge maze for hours now, just letting my mind wander. I felt rather horrible for leaving Twilight Sparkle so rudely, but had I not done so, I would have further made a fool of myself.

Fear.

I feared the young woman for some reason, or at least it felt like I did, and I had no inkling as to why. By rights, I should feel naught but gratitude and respect for the mage, but for the first time in my life, I was actually afraid of someone...and it was a rather disheartening feeling. I thought it rather foolish that I reacted in such a way to her, but then there were many things these days I did not understand.

I pushed the thought of Twilight Sparkle out of my mind and instead focused on something more important: the coming solar eclipse.

Eclipses were nothing new to Equis, but they no longer were something to simply be awed and praised for beauty. After the assimilation of Discord into normal society, an outlet of sorts was needed for his chaos magic, or else it would build to the point of danger. And so, to sustain his need for entropy, on every sixth month, an eclipse would occur. During a lunar eclipse, we would be humans...

But on the day of a solar eclipse, we would become ponies until the next eclipse.

In honesty, it was not a large change. After all, all of us had originally been ponies in any case, but the worldwide change sated Discord's need for chaos. For most, it was no problem whatsoever, and after being explained by their princesses, all the people of Equis understood the need and went on with their lives, adapting to life as a human.

For me, however, it was different.

As a human, none knew who or what I was. I was simply another human, who just so happened to be royalty. As a pony though, I was to be feared. My black coat, cosmic mane and tail, and fangs saw to that.

I was the dreaded Nightmare Moon.

Or at least I was...before being given love understanding by a certain sun goddess. Celestia's infinitely understanding heart allowed her to see me for what I truly was, looking beyond what I _had_ been and what I had done to her sister. She understood exactly what being cursed as I was had done to me, both mind and spirit...and she forgave me.

All the emotions from my past bubbled to the surface at that point, and I wept uncontrollably for days. Rather exaggerated by a normal person's standards, but I had been alone for many millennia before I found Luna, and even then, she was poor company at best. Not that it was her fault of course, but she was wallowing in misery because of the misguided belief that her sister no longer loved her. With all of that having been the case, when I was given a clear mind and a body again, many things washed over me. First was regret...regret for what I had done to Luna. The second was a strong feeling of loss. After all, my entire family and all of my friends were no longer present in this time. Had Celestia not taken it upon herself to watch over and care for me, I would be truly alone in this world.

After all, who would accept me otherwise?

"Six days." whispered a soft, nervous voice from beside me. I did not have to see the face to know who it was, and a moment later, I caught sight of Princess Luna beside me. "Are you nervous?"

A part of me wanted to shout at her for her seemingly nonchalant attitude after our argument earlier, while another side of me relished in the company. Instead of doing anything rash, I simply sighed and nodded. "I am more nervous than I ever have been, princess. Perhaps I should simply banish _myself_ to the moon this time, so that mother will not have to do it."

The princess said nothing, and instead simply looked up at the half moon with me for a few long minutes. Silence reigned, with only the sound of the early evening crickets to break the silence, along with the subtle flowing of the Royal Gardens fountain.

"You were right..." whispered the princess, and as I turned to look at her, I could see the glistening of tears in her eyes. "You were right, about everything." Her bright eyes met with my own, and she drew in a shuddered breath. "I cannot hold you accountable for my own emotions...my own sins. It was not you who had come to hate sister...it was me. It was not you who entered a jealous rage, using your power as an outlet. All of that was my doing...you were simply the facilitator."

I turned my body to face the moon princess, and gently brushed the tears away before smiling and kissing her forehead softly. "Though frustrated I may have been, I never blamed you for your anger. Denial can make us do many things, and can warp reality itself." I gently wrapped my arms around the goddess, and felt as she leaned into the embrace. "As I said, you are my other half...I could never hate you or blame you for my own evils."

Princess Luna then pulled away from me and asked, "Can you forgive me for being so..."

"Prejudice?" I offered with a smirk.

She smiled and nodded. "That is as good a word as any."

I grinned as I released her. "Of course."

"I will stand by you on the day of the solar eclipse." she stated firmly.

"Truly?" I questioned with a surprised smile.

Princess Luna nodded. "If our people are to accept you for what you are, their deities must stand together with you...to show that no matter the storm your visage may bring, we will weather it with you."

I huffed in disappointment. "You make it sound as if I am a liability."

"I believe we both know just how much of a stir your mere image will create among the public." the lunar goddess commented dryly. She then placed her hand on my cheek with a smile. "But you are worth it. You have given sister a wonderful son that she loves, and have given Cassie a brother she can look up to and be proud of. More than anything though, you have shown that _what_ we are does not make _who_ we are. The hatred and fear will come...it is inevitable...but Tia and I will stand by your side the entire time." The princess then smirked. "That is assuming of course that you do not begin referring to me as 'aunt' Luna."

"As long as you do not give me reason to, I will not." I replied with a smirk of my own. "That means no water balloons in my bed, and no 'oatmeal on the door' practical jokes...oh, and no liquid rainbows in my soup."

She gasped at this and asked, "H-how did..?"

I shrugged. "We were together for over a thousand years, Luna. I know you better than I know myself."

She giggled and nodded. "Very well. Come...let us meet with sister for the evening meal."

I extended my arm to the goddess with a polite, "My lady." Luna again giggled before taking my arm and walking with me to the dining hall.

* * *

As the two of us entered the dining hall (much to the interest of the palace staff), we were met with the sight of mother eating a slice of cake in a rather voracious manner...and she stopped with her eyes slowly creeping over to us when she realized someone had entered.

The sun princess blushed brightly before wiping her mouth with a napkin and standing. Once she realized the position Luna and I were in, however, she smiled radiantly. "My...I cannot tell the both of you how happy this makes me."

"Nearly as happy as it makes me, mother." I replied with a generous smile. I then pulled out the chair for Luna and seated her, before seating myself beside her. "It was a rather uncomfortable start, but it has worked out beautifully."

"Indeed Tia." Luna added with a smile. "We have come to terms with the past...as well as the future."

The day princess raised her eyebrow with a smile. "So during the eclipse...?"

I nodded. "Luna will stand beside me. I worry no more with the two of you at my side...and I am confident Cassie will as well."

"As am I." Luna confirmed. "We are prepared for the hardship, and will face it together...as a family."

The sentence sent a delightful flutter within me, and I could not help but smile as I lovingly looked to the two women. "Thank you...both of you."

* * *

The evening meal was wonderful that night. Never in my life had I felt more accepted, more loved. Even Cassie's appearance to bid us all goodnight was a joy in itself, as her face instantly lit up in happiness at seeing Luna and I happily sitting beside one another.

As the night wiled away, it left Luna and I relaxing on the vaulted roof of the throne room, looking at the stars, hand in hand. Perhaps it was the warmth of her hand, or perhaps it was just the happiness of knowing that Luna had accepted and forgiven me. Whatever the reason, I knew that I wanted to be in contact with her as much as possible. After being separated from her for so long, I did not realize exactly how much I had missed the closeness. There was nothing to be lewd or indecent about the contact on either of our accounts...it was just simply the fact that we were literal kindred spirits that were reunited, and the contact felt as if it grounded us to the world we lived upon.

After an hour or so of silence, Luna scooted over to me and looked up at me questioningly. "Nightblade?"

I turned my face to the princess and smiled. "Yes Luna?"

"I..." she began, only to swallow nervously before continuing, "I wanted to thank you...for showing me my error. It is rather unbecoming of a princess to hold so petty a grudge as I had...even after Tia willingly accepted you."

I shrugged with a smile. "It is of no consequence, Luna. It would be untrue to claim I was not frustrated with the length of time I had been forced to wait for you to realize your mistake, but it is in the past. What is important is now, and the future. Our past may have helped to mold us, but it does not rule us." I nudged her gently with my elbow as I added, "Your loving attitude towards your people is proof of that."

Luna leaned her head against me and sighed happily. "I have Tia to thank for that. I learned such behavior from her. As you well know, such behavior is rather unnatural for me. I love our people, but I find it more comfortable to do so from afar, for fear of making a fool of myself."

I chuckled and placed my free hand behind my head. "Armsmaster Shining Armor has more than enough stories to tell you about my own foolishness, Luna. If ever you are feeling insecure, simply ask him to tell you of my first sparring session with him."

The princess giggled and nodded. "I will keep that in mind should I need cheering up."

"Princess Luna! By the moon, I finally found you!" shouted a young male voice, followed by gust of air as the guard landed. "I feared the worst when...oh." The guard then blushed a bit. "Am I...interrupting something?"

Luna sat up off of the cool roof and shook her head. "Not at all, Trailblazer. The prince and I were simply reconciling our differences in the night air. I apologize for worrying you so."

The youthful lunar guard smiled and shrugged. "It's no problem, your majesties. I simply ask that next time, you let one of the lunar guards know where you will be, even if simply to sate our need to keep your location secure from a distance." The guard then looked to me. "As the prince knows, the world is not completely at peace, and an assassin could ambush you."

I let a smug grin cross my face as I responded, "If an assassin can approach and best me, he deserves to take our lives."

The guard smiled at this and nodded. "I understand, Prince Nightblade. Will the two of you be coming down anytime soon?"

"Actually, it _is_ getting somewhat cold." Luna murmured.

I nodded to the guard. "Yes...we will meet you on the ground, Trailblazer. Thank you for keeping our well being in mind."

"Tis my duty, highness." he replied with a smile. The guard then spread translucent gray wings from under his cloak and took flight.

I stood up on the roof and offered my hand to Luna. The two of us spread our wings ‒ mine of black, and hers of evening blue ‒ and took flight into the sky, heading towards the private quarters of the palace.

* * *

For the first time since my return from the moon, I found myself in Luna's room. It was rather spartan in comparison to her elder sister's room, though it held a sort of simplistic charm to it. The walls and ceiling were painted a blue that matched her eyes, and the plush velvety carpet was a soft midnight blue, like the coat of her pony form. There was a single desk, large round bed, a few sitting cushions here and there, and a wardrobe. The only item in her quarters that was _not_ simple, was the bookcase. It was solid oak, and held dozens of books on astronomy, biology, psychology, and even a few novels.

I now understand how Luna spends her free time.

Tonight, however, she spent the progressing night speaking with me about anything and everything. Our pasts, our upbringing, and our hopes and dreams for the future. There were many times that her presence gave me the strength to tell some of the more painful memories of my life, and her comforting aura lulled me into a state of happiness that I had only known when spending time with mother or Cassie.

Now, I had Luna as well.

Contrary to the rumors that circulated around Equestria, Luna did not spend the entire night awake. It was a rumor that we had all allowed to continue, as Celestia believed it would cause quite a stir if our subjects knew that although she _did_ require less sleep than her sister, Luna _did_ sleep through the night, just as everyone else did. A rather foolish instance to be upset about, but our subjects could be rather unpredictable in that sense...so we allowed them to believe what they wished, and the guards were sworn to secrecy.

And so, as Luna slept beside me as I sat against a cushion and read a book, I could not help but imagine what sorts of things our people would fabricate regarding us if they knew of our decidedly "normal" behaviors. We all could tire, we all felt fear and sadness, and we all could be killed, though it was rather difficult to do so. Still, it reminded me of exactly how much like our people we were, and it was one of the many things that allowed me to remain grounded to this world, and the mortals that we oversaw.

* * *

As the hours passed by, I was nearly startled by a soft knock at the door, and I instinctively brandished my sword before standing and approaching. I opened the door just a crack to see the sun goddess on the other side, along with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, Nightblade." she greeted. Mother then realized the place I was in and raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Might I ask why you are in Luna's chambers?"

I looked back at the sleeping princess and then turned my attention back to the worried sister. "She asked me to stay, so I stayed. Many times I attempted to leave, but as soon as I would approach the door, she would awake and call for me."

"Nightblade?" Luna called worriedly.

I felt as the night princess brushed against me, and I simply grinned at the elder sister. "See?"

The sun goddess smiled and looked to her younger sibling. "Good morning, Luna. Did you sleep well?"

Luna craned her neck to peek around the frame of the door at her sister. "Yes Tia...wonderfully."

Celestia nodded with a smile and gestured to the two of us. "Both of you groom yourselves and dress in clean clothes, then meet me at the Twin Pedestals. I shall meet the two of you there."

As mother left, I noticed the very curious glance she gave me, but simply it must have been due to the startling speed with which Luna and I forgave each other.

Before my mind could dwell further on the matter, I respectfully excused myself before making my way to my own quarters.

After thoroughly cleansing and grooming myself, I arrived at the Twin Pedestals within the Royal Garden to see Luna and mother already gathered, the two sipping a beverage known as "coffee" and chatting happily.

It was then that the solar goddess noticed my approach, and she sipped her coffee with a smile. "Hello again, Nightblade." She then looked to her sister from across the platform. "Are you ready Luna?"

"I am, dear sister." Luna replied happily.

I watched as the two of them drew their swords ‒ the same two used during Shining Armor's ceremony ‒ and pointed them into the sky. Luna pointed hers towards the moon to the west, while mother pointed her gleaming blade towards the brightening east. I was awed by the sight of two differing magical auras firing off towards the horizons as the princesses held their blades out in front of them, as if pointing to an unseen enemy.

Slowly, the moon set behind the western horizon, and the bright sun rose in the east, casting the first light of day across Equestria.

The two princesses sighed as their auras of magic dropped, and they sheathed their blades before turning to me.

I smiled brightly at the sight of the morning and clapped softly in praise. "Very well done, princesses. A perfect beginning of the day, if ever there was one."

Both of them did an elegant curtsy before smiling. Celestia then approached me and embraced me lovingly before asking, "Would the both of you please join me in the dining hall? We have some things to discuss before I must depart."

I nodded with a smile. "Ah yes, you are to travel to meet with the master shaman of Zebrica, yes?"

The multicolored hair of the sun goddess wafted in the breeze as she smiled. "Yes. I will return before the eclipse, so worry not." She then gazed directly to me and added, "Luna will take over my duties for the next few days, and I ask that you assist her with whatever she needs, Nightblade."

I smiled and nodded. "It would be a pleasure."

The sun princess nodded curtly with a smile. "Good. Then follow me and we will have breakfast together before I must leave."

* * *

A short time later, the morning meal had been finished and we were seeing the day princess off, while she explained our duties and what we could expect.

"Now today will be rather calm, save for the fact that Luna will need to attend a few day court cases beginning at noon." she explained as she made sure all of her necessities were being brought. "My personal assistant, Silver Lining, will provide both of you with the schedule of different things you must attend to. Nothing too difficult, I promise, but important nonetheless." She then stood and placed her hands on her hips, nodding in satisfaction before turning to us. "Well then, it appears I am ready. Now, I ask that the two of you watch over Cassie for me."

"That goes without saying, mother. She will be protected and will not be lonely. That I can promise you." I assured gladly.

"Indeed." Luna added with a grin. "Cassiopeia will be well tended to, sister. Worry not."

Mother smiled before giving us a tight embrace and kissing us both on the cheek. "Good. Keep each other safe, and enjoy yourselves. I will return soon, and will bring a souvenir of some sort from our friends in the savannah." The sun princess then climbed into the carriage and closed the door, waving farewell to us both before the two guards that pulled it took to the sky.

As the royal carriage faded off into the distance, Luna turned to me with a concerned expression. "You did not sleep at all last night, did you?"

I shrugged with a grin. "Many times I will go without sleep for two or three days, Luna. It is of no consequ-"

She interrupted me by shaking her head and yanking my arm down the corridor leading to the private quarters of the palace.

* * *

My door was opened and then closed, with Luna pointing at the bed after pushing me upon it. "Dress into your pajamas and sleep. I am not taking 'no' for an answer." In a flash, she had removed my sword, belt, and jacket before I pushed her away in embarrassment.

"Luna, I am quite capable of undressing myself, thank you." I grumbled.

The night princess giggled and smiled. "That may be true, but you are apparently not capable of knowing when you must rest. Long-lived though we may be, we still must sleep." She then stepped forward and placed her hand on my chest with a soft grin. "When you wake, come and find me." She then stepped away and began to exit the room, but paused at the door and uttered a soft, "Sweet dreams, Nightblade."

After the princess left, I quickly changed into soft silk pajamas before lowering myself onto the plush bed.

Luckily, only a few thoughts ran through my mind as I allowed myself to begin resting. The most prominent was the complete reversal of Luna's demeanor toward me. Through our reconciliation and forgiveness of each other, a door of sorts had been opened within my heart, and I once again felt whole. The night with her, for example, was simple and yet special. It marked the first rather large step in repairing and furthering a strong positive relationship with each other, which was something I was keen to do. After all, we royals were a part of a grand machine, and if two parts did not work together, the entire machine could destroy itself from malfunction.

As my eyes began to close and I felt the familiar lightheadedness of sleep begin to overtake me, I smiled at the thought of my life becoming infinitely better, and hoped that with time, such a bond would allow for great things in Equestria, and for her people. Finally my eyes closed completely, and the smiling face of Luna was the last image to be seen in my mind's eye.


End file.
